muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Radionate
Little Mermaid stuff Hi, Nate! Maybe you can e-mail Jim Hill, and ask about the Little Mermaid pilot. -- Ken (talk) 17:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Well from the sounds of the article, he doesn't "remember". I tend to question him at times anyway. His stuff is interesting, but his journalistic ways are not the greatest. I'm thinking it might be a better question for someone at the Henson archieves maybe. Or the creature shop. Now that Disney owns the Muppets, it would be neat to see the pilot on a re-release of The Little Mermaid. -- Nate (talk) 17:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wonder if they also now control all unfinished and unreleased projects in the pre-1990 Henson library. That would be a cool thing to see if we could find out. ::On another topic, I was watching Taxi the other night, and there was a scene where a new female cab driver gave Louie the dispatcher a huge envelope with her earnings. He was so happy, that he said what sounds like, "Wocka wocka wocka!" Would that have been a Fozzie reference? Do you remember if that was a big enough catchphrase by then? This would have been in January 1982. -- Ken (talk) 17:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) A present Merry Christmas! Here's a present that I think you'll like -- Episode 606: Comic Capers, full of comic strip references for you to play with. :) -- Danny (talk) 16:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Um...that is one of the best presents I got this year!! -- ''Nate (talk) 18:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) disambig pages Heya. I was thinking of waiting to convert the disambig galleries to larger thumbnails until after we had a way to link gallery images to pages. The purpose of those pages is to direct a reader to the article they want in the quickest way. People are used to clicking on pictures at websites to get where they want, so unfortunately the larger pictures just gives them something bigger to click on and end up in the wrong place. The engineers are working on a way to build the link= function into a gallery tag, but it's not here yet. —Scott (talk) 20:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh that would be awsome. Didn't we use to have some clunky way to turn the picture into a link? I thought I remember Danny showing me how to do that waaaay back when. Do you want me to revert those disambig pages, or just leave them? -- ''Nate (talk) 20:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess we can revert em for now. As for linking images, it's possible to do it with link= or using an imagemap, but not in a gallery yet. —Scott (talk) 21:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Baseball Hey man, outstanding job on the baseball article! I'm not a fan, but this article is nothing but love :) —Scott (talk) 04:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Scott! I'm not done with it, but I was so tired I just put it away for awhile last night. It was actually really fun putting together! -- ''Nate (talk) 15:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Give it a glance now Scott and tell me what you think. I added a whole lot more to it now. -- ''Nate (talk) 17:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Animal Saturday Night Fever Hi Nate: What's the story behind this picture? The Saturday Night Fever page links to it, but it's not mentioned in the References section. Also, I just uploaded a similar one from a postcard.— Tom (talk) 03:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :It's been used in various merchandise, including a magnet. —Scott (talk) 04:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) A gift for you Here you go -- Paris Hilton and Red Fraggle, at the Kitson event on December 9th. Go for it. -- Danny (talk) 06:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :You know I love going over old Playbills from Musicals. I adore eating at the Stage Deli when I'm in New York City. I cannot wait to see Nathan Lane in ''The Addams Family Musical. The Circus makes me smile, the Flea circus exhibit at the Museum in Chicago brings me joy, and nothing tops sitting and staring at Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte for hours. But I just feel a sense of dread now that Paris Hilton will have a page on the wiki. I cannot stand her. lol. -- ''Nate (talk) 23:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I also thought it was fitting that the wiki thinks her offical site is SPAM and won't let me link to it on her page. LOL -- ''Nate (talk) 23:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Formatting and Whatnot I'm wondering if we've been tweeking with some of the internet formatting and stuff. I'm not super tech saavy, but I noticed when I minimized a page today, it didn't squash everything, it just left the page material the same size, only made the screen smaller (if that makes sense). I've also noticed the following with galleries: I_believe_1.JPG|Example from "I Believe" I_believe_2.JPG As you can see there is a big chunk of plain white until I scroll down to find the gallery. Is it just my set up on my computer? -- ''Nate (talk) 19:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Everybody should be seeing the widths the same now. What browser are you using and what's your screen resolution? —Scott (talk) 20:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I've got Internet Explorer 7, version 7.0.5730.13 and the screen resolution is 1280 by 768 pixels. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, it looks like IE is two pixels off from Firefox and Opera. How does "I Believe" look now? —Scott (talk) 20:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::The galleries look good now! -- ''Nate (talk) 20:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Great! How does Edgar Degas look to you? —Scott (talk) 21:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Like this: Degasgall.JPG -- ''Nate (talk) 22:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Can you log out, empty your cache, clear your history, delete your cookies, close your browser and log back in again? I just made a change to the CSS and it looks fixed to me in IE7. Just want to make sure it's good for you too. —Scott (talk) 22:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Its good now. -- ''Nate (talk) 22:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Yay! Thanks for doing that. Sometimes the server that stores the CSS doesn't update right away and can be a pain. Also, I just posted on CE about galleries if you're interested in checking that out. —Scott (talk) 22:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey Nate, you're seeing the sides of the wiki cut off because you've made your screen smaller than anyone views the internet. The best way to avoid that is to drag the side of the window out until it's all viewable inside the browser. —Scott (talk) 06:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I figured so. Sometimes I do that when I'm culling information and I can have two screens up at once to see what I need from one page while I'm typing it on another. It's not a big deal, just an adjustment to get used to. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Nate! Nick is going to ask somebody at Wikipedia to translate that picture you showed me. I hope we get an answer soon! -- Ken (talk) 04:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :SWEET! -- ''Nate (talk) 23:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nate's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives